Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container.
Background Art
Conventionally, as a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, there has been known a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1. The rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a leading tube (a front container part), a shaft tube (a rear container part), a spiral tube, an advancing/retreating shaft, a solid cosmetic material (a rod-shaped cosmetic material), a compression spring, and an annular packing. The shaft tube is rotatable with respect to the front container part around an axis line. The spiral tube is movable inside the rear container part in an axial direction, unrotatable around the axis line, and includes a female screw at the inner peripheral. The advancing/retreating shaft is movable inside the front container part in the axial direction, unrotatable around the axis line, and includes a protrusion, which engages the female screw, at a rear end. The solid cosmetic material is supported to a distal end of the advancing/retreating shaft. The compression spring at least is able to absorb a length of the protrusion in the axial direction between the front container part and the spiral tube. The annular packing is disposed between the compression spring and the spiral tube.
Especially, with the rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, after a relative rotation of the front container part and the rear container part in one direction moves the advancing/retreating shaft, when the front container part and the rear container part are further relatively rotated in this one direction, a screwed screw part, which is constituted of the protrusion and the female screw, is released. This achieves minimizing damage to the container caused by, for example, a bite of the screw part and a decomposition of the front container part and the rear container part.